LAS MANOS MÁGICAS
by Rosama
Summary: Él una gran estrella del fútbol. Ella una gran fisioterapeuta. ¿Qué pasará cuando él necesite la ayuda de ella?


_**Las Manos Mágicas**_

**Capitulo 1**: Entrevista de trabajo

Mi nombre es Isabella; Isabella Swan, aunque estoy acostumbrada a muchos sobrenombres,debido a mi carácter, prácticamente nadie me llama así: excepto mi padre. Para mis amigos y familiares mas cercanos soy simplemente Bella, la dulce y a la vez temible... Bella...

Tengo 23 años, y sí, lo reconozco, vivo con mis padres, pero por la sencilla razón de que "como en casa en ningún sitio". Mis padres, Reneé y Charlie Swan, mi hermana Rosalie y yo, vivimos en la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Tuvimos que mudarnos desde Forks, un pueblo pequeño del estado de Washington, debido al trabajo de mi padre. El es entrenador y hace un par de años fue fichado por Los Ángeles Galaxy. Mi padre era fanático de ese equipo de fútbol asique cuando le dieron esta oportunidad no se lo pensó dos veces, acepto sin mas. Desde entonces es conocido en todo el mundo, como es lógico, aunque a nosotras siempre nos ha mantenido en el anonimato, cosa que agradezco, no me gustaría tener que lidiar con los paparazzi todos los días los 365 días del año.

Por otro lado, mi madre no se lo tomo tan bien, decía que perdería todas sus amistades y que echaría de menos el pueblo en el que creció, pero basto poco tiempo para que se acostumbrase a la nueva ciudad, al fin y al cabo ella es como una adolescente. Hoy dice una cosa mañana otra totalmente distinta. Ella es alocada y despistada, ademas repele la tecnología, no puede ni verla, pero en fin … así es ella. Así es mi madre.

Mi hermana Rosalie es un caso aparte,ella es dos años mayor que yo y tan solo hay una palabra para describirla: PERFECTA. Sus largos cabellos rubios, sus piernas estilizadas y sus curvas bien posicionadas en su lugar hacen que todos los chicos estén a sus pies, cosa que, para ser sincera no envidio, porque , para que negarlo, yo también tengo lo mio, pero ella solo tiene ojitos para Emmet, su novio, del cual esta enamoradisima, aunque yo prefiero llamarle Papa Pitufo solo para fastidiarle como el hace conmigo cuando me llama Enana, pero me cae bien, es el hombre perfecto para mi hermana. Somos totalmente diferentes físicamente , ella es rubia y yo castaña, sus ojos son azules, como los de mi madre, sin embargo los míos son color chocolate, como los de mi padre, y en cuanto a la estatura solo os diré que yo mido 1.60 ella es... bastante mas alta, pero ambas tenemos el mismo temperamento, somos atrevidas y de carácter fuerte, aparentamos ser dulces y amables pero , como ya he dicho solo lo aparentamos, porque sabemos como defendernos cuando alguien se mete con nosotras. Hacemos todo juntas, somos como intimas amigas, somos confidentes la una de la otra, aunque eso no quita que alguna que otra vez tengamos nuestras peleas, pero las cosas de hermanos son así. Ella dice que soy su pesadilla, pero en el fondo me quiere y igual que yo a ella, pero prefiero no decírselo, para que no se acostumbre.

De hecho gracias a ella es que estoy ahora aquí, delante de mi armario intentando decidir que ropa ponerme para mi primera entrevista de trabajo después de varios meses yendo de una clínica para otra, claro que gracias a eso he ido creciendo en el campo que mejor se me da: los masajes. Soy masajista deportiva profesional, y dentro de dos horas tengo una entrevista con el presidente de un club de fútbol muy importante, ¿no adivináis? : Los Ángeles Galaxy, sí, el mismo equipo de mi padre. El no esta de acuerdo con esto e intento convencer al señor Garret, el presidente, para que no me contratase , pero mi hermana le convenció ganándose una larga reprimenda, pero no la importo ya que consiguió lo que quería. Así que ahí estaba, hecha un lío y muerta de nervios, por lo que decidí optar por el camino fácil...

Rosalie! - Al parecer no me había oído, creo que no grite suficientemente alto.

Rosalie! - ¿pero donde estará ? Lo intente por ultima vez, al fin y al cabo a la tercera va la vencida … o por lo menos eso dicen. A ver si es verdad!

ROSALIE! ROSALIE! - parece que dicho funciona.

¿Que te pasa? ¿A que se deben esos gritos? ¿Te estas muriendo? - lo que me faltaba, mi hermana y sus chistes.

!Ya era hora!

parece que alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo esta mañana … - por favor, que no siga con su sarcasmo...

Rosalie! Por favor! No estoy para juegos! En dos horas tengo la entrevista con Garret y no se que ponerme!

Bella necesitas relajarte! El trabajo va a ser tuyo! Eres la mejor masajista de los Estados Unidos! Estarían locos si no te contratan!

Hermanita, dime algo que no sepa!

Esa es mi Bella!

Ahora me ayudas con la ropa, por favor? - le puse mi mejor cara de cachorro y al parecer funciono.

A ver, dejame ver... - se coloco delante de mi gran armario de dos puertas y comenzó a lanzar prendas de ropa sobre mi cama. Después la haría colocar todo como estaba.

En menos de una hora ya estaba vestida, peinada y maquilla perfectamente, y me encontraba delante del gran espejo de mi habitación comprobando el resultado, y, sinceramente, me encantaba. Tengo que reconocer que el vestido** (está en mi perfil) **que eligió mi hermana era el adecuado y sin duda me sentaba muy bien, realzaba mis curvas. Eso era otra cosa en lo que nos parecíamos, teníamos buen gusto y amábamos la moda, pero sobre todo los zapatos. El vestido era de color rosa palo con un hermoso cinturón en la cintura de color negro, por lo que decidí también ponerme unos zapatos de tacón vertiginoso, para que mis piernas llamasen la atención, de color negro por supuesto, me encantaban. Lo combine todo con un maquillaje sencillo, lo justo para realzar un poco mis rasgos, y con el pelo, decidí dejar mi larga melena castaña al viento. De repente mi móvil empezó a sonar con aquella música característica de psicosis que solo significaba que la persona que llamaba era... Mike, el pesado e incansable de Mike. Mike era, digamos, el recoge-pelotas del equipo de mi padre, el pobre estaba loco por mi y creía que tenia alguna posibilidad. Iluso. Por un momento se me paso por la cabeza la idea de no contestar pero no tenia nada que perder.

Si? - dije con tono cansado.

Hola Preciosa! Como has dormido? Apuesto a que soñaste conmigo. - JA! Como si no tuviese otra cosa que hacer.

Que pasa Mike te has caído de la cama? A que debo el honor de tu llamada? - le dije con mi mejor ironía.

Es que estaba pensando en ti – OH! Por favor! Lo que me faltaba... creo que debería no haber respondido. Pero se me ocurrió algo... abrí mi bolso y saque un caramelo.

Mike? Sigues ahí? No te oigo. - empece a hacer ruidos con el papel del caramelo en el auricular del teléfono. - Mike! Creo que no hay cobertura. Mike! - y colgué. Mike era un pelmazo , lo había dicho ya? , y lo peor! Si conseguía el trabajo iba a tener que verle la cara todos los días. Puf

Mire mi reloj. Mierda! Ahora solo tenia media hora para llegar hasta oficina de Garret que se encontraba en el centro de la cuidad, que estaba a … exactamente... media hora de mi casa … y si a eso le añadimos que era hora punta... "Que no cunda el pánico" me dije a mi misma. "Bella esto te ha pasado muchas veces. Es pan comido!" .Rápidamente cogí el bolso y los pocos papeles que necesitaba, y salí corriendo escaleras abajo. Entre en el garaje y allí estaba mi hermana con las llaves de mi adorado coche. Mi mini cooper de color rojo, lo compre hace apenas un año. Fue un sueño echo realidad, había soñado con ese coche desde que tengo uso de razón.

Gracias Rose! Te debo una! - le dije mientras me subía.

A por ellos pequeña! Ya son tuyos! Utiliza tus armas de mujer si es necesario!- me dijo mientras me ponía mis gafas de sol.

No lo dudes, hermanita, no lo dudes! - ambas nos reímos.

Salí de allí y en cuanto cruce el gran portón de la casa, pise el acelerador a fondo y me puse en camino hacia las oficinas. Me encantaba la velocidad, la amaba!. Tuve que saltarme algún semáforo que otro pero finalmente llegue a mi destino sana y salva, ademas con algunos minutos de sobra. Como siempre. Conseguí aparcar al final de la calle donde se encontraba la oficina del presidente del club. Cogí mi bolso y salí del coche, todos los hombres que había por allí clavaron sus ojos en mi y yo sonreía de pura satisfacción, me encantaba cuando me miraban, me hacían sentir segura de mi misma.

Entre por la puerta principal del edificio y me dirigí a la recepción. Allí se encontraba una chica joven. No debía de ser mucho mas mayor que yo. Estaba leyendo una revista de cotilleo.

Buenos días! Por favor, la oficina del señor Garret? - le pregunte.

Tiene cita? - me dijo en tono seco y apenas levantando la vista de la revista. Debe ser que lo que leía era muy interesante.

Si! una entrevista de trabajo!

Muy bien. Coja el ascensor hasta la quinta planta, allí la recibirán.

Gracias – le dije utilizando el mismo tono seco de ella.

Me dirigí al ascensor. Pulse el botón que me llevaría a mi destino e hice alguna respiración profunda, simplemente para mitigar mis nervios, nadie debía notar que estaba nerviosa, sino estaba perdida. "Son tuyos Bella!" me dije a mi misma y abandoné aquel pequeño cubículo. Allí me recibió una mujer mayor, parecía amable.

Buenos días! Isabella, verdad?

Sí! esa soy yo! - le mostré mi mejor sonrisa.

Vaya! Al fin conozco a la gran Isabella Swan! He oído hablar mucho sobre ti!

Llamame Bella! Y espero que esas cosas que has oído hayan sido cosas buenas.

Por supuesto! Aquí todos hablan maravillas de ti! - me dijo con una gran sonrisa. Sin duda esta mujer me caía bien, aunque no sabia quien era …

Que despiste! Aun no me he presentado. - parece que me leyó el pensamiento. - Soy Jane! La secretaria del señor Garret! Acompañame. El te está esperando.

Seguí a Jane de cerca. En el camino yo observaba todo a mi alrededor. Pasamos por una gran habitación llena de gente que iba de un lado para otro. Había muchos escritorios con ordenadores. Andamos por un amplio y largo pasillo. Cuando llegamos al final pude ver una gran mesa junto a una gran puerta, por lo que deducí que esa debía de ser la mesa de Jane y la puerta del señor Garret. No me equivoqué. La secretaria llamo suavemente a la puerta y se pudo oír un suave "Pase!". Jane asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

Señor Garret, la señorita Swan acaba de llegar.

Gracias Jane! Hazla pasar. - pareció … ansioso?

Muy bien! - sacó la cabeza de detrás de la puerta – ya puedes pasar! Suerte!- me dijo y se dirigió a su mesa.

Estire las inexistentes arrugas de mi vestido, cogí aire y agarre con fuerza el pomo de la puerta. Sin dudarlo dos veces la abrí. Ahí fue cuando decidí seguir el consejo de Rose: "utiliza tus armas de mujer" y caminé hasta el escritorio contoneandome de forma muy sensual. Cuando llegue frente aquella gigante mesa tuve que carraspear un poco, ya que aquel hombre se había quedado embobado ligeramente y no precisamente mirándome a la cara, sino un poco mas abajo... Cretino. Cuando conseguí su atención …

Buenos días! Soy Isabella Swan, la hija de Charlie Swan. - le puse mi mejor sonrisa y le volví a dejar un poco aturdido. Le extendí mi mano.

Encantado de conocerla señorita Swan! Por favor siéntese! - dijo mientras apretaba delicadamente mi mano. Al menos era amable, no como su recepcionista. - tenia ganas de conocerla en persona oficialmente. Como sabrá su familia habla maravillas de usted, aunque creo que se quedaron cortos, es usted mas guapa de lo que había imaginado.

Gracias! Pero, por favor, tuteame. Esa cordialidad me hace sentir muy vieja! - volví a sacar el arma pesada: mi sonrisa.

Esta bien! Sera un honor cumplir tus ordenes! - el me respondió con otra sonrisa. Perfecto ya le tenia comiendo de mi mano. Tan solo era otro hombre mas cautivado por mis encantos. - has traído los papeles que te pedí?

Por supuesto! Aquí están! - le entregue los papeles y se puso a mirarlos detenidamente o por lo menos eso parecía.

Vaya... por lo que veo eres realmente buena... has trabajado en muchas clínicas privadas de alto standing … y todos tus jefes anteriores te recomiendan para este trabajo– decía mientras leía los papeles. - tienes manos mágicas o algo así? Este currículo es increíble!

Jajaja! Ojala! Pero no... solo me dedico a lo que me gusta! Hago mi trabajo! - ahí va otra sonrisa. - Para eso estudie una carrera no? Para ser la mejor!

Y al parecer lo es, según muestran estos documentos, no cabe duda! - lo que decía, ya le tengo en mi mano. - creo que eres lo mejor que podría tener este equipo. Incluso yo diría que el equipo te necesita para poder ganar la liga. Eres una joya!

Eso quiere decir que me contrata? Que seré la masajista oficial del equipo? - Lo sabia! El trabajo es mio! No se porque me puse tan nerviosa esto es lo mas fácil que hecho en la vida.

Tan solo hay un inconveniente . - QUE? Que inconveniente podría haber, soy la mejor en mi trabajo, el mismo lo ha dicho... Oh no! Los nervios otra vez. - Tu padre. Sabes que el no esta de acuerdo con esto, el cree que los medios estarán encima del ti todo el tiempo...

Estoy al tanto de lo que piensa mi padre respecto a este trabajo... – le corte – pero créeme, yo quiero este trabajo! Es lo mejor que he encontrado en meses! - intente ponerle ojitos de pena – mi padre tendrá que entenderlo quiera o no. Ademas, ya soy mayorcita no crees?

Si pero tu padre ….

Mira lo que mi padre quiere es que nadie sepa que soy su hija – le corte de nuevo y le miré directamente a los ojos - no te preocupes... nadie lo sabrá! Mi hermana y yo nos encargaremos de eso! De hecho ya tenemos un plan... - tuve que mentir un poco pero que daño podría hacer? Ya lo hablaría después con Rosalie, pero conseguiría este trabajo costase lo que costase.

Bien … en ese caso... no hay mas que hablar – dijo aunque todavía no esta seguro del todo.

Me contrata? - intente no sonar muy desesperada, y parece que lo conseguí.

Estaría loco si no lo hiciera! Asique... Bienvenida a Los Ángeles Galaxy. - mi gran sonrisa termino por convencerlo del todo. Siempre conseguía lo que quería, no se porque lo dudaba.

Gracias! Muchas gracias! - me mostró una sonrisa amable - Le prometo que no se arrepentirá!

Eso no lo dudo! - seguía sonriendo – ahora por favor firma aquí para que puedas entrar a trabajar lo antes posible, pero tendrás que ponerte de acuerdo con tu padre... - dudo un poco al decir esto – al fin y al cabo el sera tu superior... - levante la vista del papel que acababa de firmar.

Ya contaba con ello! Pero no te preocupes! - creo que esto ultimo lo dije mas bien para mi misma … no sabia como de duro iba a ser hablar con papa... pero nadie me podía quitar la felicidad que sentía en este momento. - aquí tienes! - le dije mientra le entregaba el contrato.

Muy bien! Pues eso es todo – dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba a mi. Yo me levante también y el me extendió su mano – de nuevo … Bienvenida!

Gracias! Gracias de verdad! - le conteste mientras me volvía a apretar la mano ligeramente y yo le sonreía sinceramente. - no vemos! Y … encantada de conocerte! - me despedí y empece a dirigirme a la puerta caminado lentamente. Contoneandome nuevamente.

Lo mismo digo! Hasta pronto! - podía casi sentir su mirada en mi.

Y sin mas salí del despacho del presidente. Al salir, Jane debió de notar mi cara de felicidad desde su mesa donde esta sentada.

Enhorabuena por el trabajo! - me dijo muy sonriente y entusiasmada, mostrándome todos los dientes de su boca.

Gracias! Pero... perdona que pregunte... como lo has sabido? - yo no la había dicho nada, habría estado escuchando detrás de la puerta como esas secretarias cotillas, aunque ella no tenia pinta de eso, parecía seria, pero no nunca se sabe... quizás era solo una apariencia.

Tu cara lo dice todo! Estas radiante! - eso era cierto. Estaba feliz. Definitivamente esta mujer me caía bien. - Asique …nos veremos pronto! Cuidate!

Tu también Jane! Nos vemos! - y así me despedí de ella y fui directa al ascensor.

En el trayecto no se me pasaron por alto algunas de las miradas que los empleados de esa oficina me echaron, pero eso solo hacia aumentar mi felicidad. Me iba a divertir demasiado en este trabajo, de eso no había duda. Espere unos segundos hasta que el ascensor se abrió y entre en el. Pulse el botón que me llevaría a la salida y las puertas se cerraron. Otra vez estaba sola en este pequeño cubículo, pero esta feliz, eufórica… tenia ganas de saltar y de gritar muy fuerte, asique no reprimí mis impulsos, estaba sola asique nadie me vería. Salte como una loca, durante algunos segundos, y levante mis manos como símbolo de victoria. Un pitido me alertó de que había llegado a mi planta, por lo que cogí aire y me alise el vestido, mientras las puertas se abrían. Le regale mi mejor sonrisa a la recepcionista.

Que tenga un buen día!

Si…. Seguro … - logre oír que me decía cuando prácticamente ya esta fuera del edificio.

Como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, nada mas cruzar las puertas de aquel edificio, rebusque por mi bolso hasta que conseguí sacar mi móvil. Necesitaba compartir con alguien mi noticia y con quien mejor que con mi hermana?. Marque su numero a una velocidad increíble en lo que me dirigía a mi adorado coche. Tan solo dio tiempo a que sonaran dos toques, al tercero respondió.

Bella! Que tal ha ido? - me contesto mi hermana. Por su tono parecía ansiosa. Seguro espera mi llamada.

Hermanita! Adivina quien acaba de firmar un contrato... no mejor … adivina quien es la nueva masajista de Los Ángeles Galaxy

LO SABIAA! ESA ES MI ENANA! - mi hermana también estaba eufórica. Creo que perdí un poco de audición después del chillido que pego.

Gracias... gracias! - hice como cuando en el teatro los actores agradecen a la audiencia, claro que la gente que pasaba pensaba que estaba loca, ya que Rose no me podía ver!, pero daba igual! - Rose creo que estar tan tiempo con Emmet te esta afectando. Me llamaste ENANA!

Ya sabes... todo se pega.. - dijo no muy segura, aunque podía intuir una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Ya claro... - no me importaba, hoy la permitiría llamarme como quisiese, estaba totalmente feliz, lo había dicho ya ? - Da igual! Te invito a comer! Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar! Paso por casa a recogerte

Aquí te espero! Ah! Y enhorabuena hermanita! - sabia perfectamente que estaba feliz por mi, se la notaba en la voz. Tenia muchas cosas que agradecerla, nunca tendría el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

Todo gracias a ti Rose! Te Quiero! No se que haría sin ti!

No seas tonta! Te lo mereces! Y yo también te quiero! Eres mi hermana favorita! - claro contando que era la única, como no iba a ser su favorita?

Rose! Eso no es relevante... solo tienes una hermana!

Pero eres mi favorita, eso es lo importante, no? - ambas nos reímos. Así era Rose.

Ahora te veo! Un beso! - y colgué el teléfono.

Me introduje en el coche y arranque el motor. Puse el reproductor de música a todo volumen y pise el acelerador. La sensación que sentía en este momento es inexplicable. Sentía felicidad, euforia, satisfacción, orgullo... sentía un enorme agradecimiento hacia mi hermana, y en alguna parte sentía cierto miedo debido a la reacción de mi padre cuando se enterase de la noticia... pero eso ya era otro cantar. Aprovecharía el día con mi hermana y después me preocuparía de Charlie, no podía ser tan malo, verdad?.


End file.
